1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to display apparatuses and back light units included in the display apparatuses, and more particularly, to display apparatuses to display wide color images and back light units included in the display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses refer to output apparatuses displaying visual information converted from acquired or stored electrical information to users and have been widely used in various application fields such as individual homes or places of business.
The display apparatuses may be monitors connected to personal computers or server computers, portable computer devices, navigation devices, general TVs, Internet Protocol televisions (IPTVs), smart phones, tablet PCs, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable terminals such as cellular phones, various display apparatuses used to reproduce advertisements or movies, or various types of audio/video systems.
The display apparatuses may display a still image or a moving image to users using various types of display devices. Examples of the display devices include cathode ray tubes (CRTs), Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs), Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs), Active-Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED), liquid crystal displays, e-paper, or the like.